


Juice²

by LivingSol, stinkyworms



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Musical juice is still a very sad and lonely boy, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, jeez lydia how come your dead mom lets you have TWO beetlejuices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSol/pseuds/LivingSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyworms/pseuds/stinkyworms
Summary: Lydia summons Beetlejuice, and gets two for the price of one. There's only one logical outcome of this scenario.Or: My discord server encourages me to write porn again, but this time I accidentally wrote 5K of Musical!Juice/Movie!Juice
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice), Brightjuice/Keatlejuice, Idk how many other ways I can say this, Musical!Beetlejuice/Movie!Beetlejuice
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Juice²

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out its really hard to write porn when both characters have the same name and pronouns. Newfound respect for the 2012 onceler fandom was something I didnt expect to get out of this.
> 
> Huge thank you to [LivingSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSol/pseuds/LivingSol) who helped me write a solid chunk of this. Shes better at porn than me. Happy birthday you feral bastard, you're the only motherfucker who can handle me.

Lydia had gotten into what Adam could only describe as a bad habit. But unlike most people’s bad habits, like nose picking or nail biting which were gross but ultimately harmless, Lydia would regularly summon a demon. 

Like right now, Adam was trying to tell her that _No, I can deal with the spider in the attic just fine_. But Lydia was arguing back that it would be way more fun to let her pet demon come and eat it. Adam knew it was really just an excuse to hang out with him, of course. 

Lydia, meanwhile, knew that nobody else really wanted Beetlejuice around, which is why she would make up convoluted reasons to summon him. He was gross, and rude, and flirted with the Maitlands _constantly._ Adam really wasn’t sure what Lydia saw in him, or why she let him stick around for longer than a minute at a time.

Of course, arguing with teenagers was a battle nobody was ever going to win, so Adam admitted defeat and went to join Barbara on the couch they kept up in the attic. If Lydia was intent on summoning Beetlejuice in their space, the Maitlands could, at least, be on damage control.

Lydia raised her arms in victory, and cleared her throat dramatically.

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, _Beetlejuice,”_ She said, getting progressively louder.

The air pressure in the attic shifted, and Adam covered his ears as a cacophony of noise accompanied the arrival of Beetlejuice. When the fog cleared, and the attic lights stopped flashing green, Adam could see the demon was playing an electric guitar, badly. 

Beetlejuice ended his performance by smashing the guitar into pieces on the ground. Lydia clapped, and he grinned at her, showing all his fangs.

Before anyone could speak, however, a raspy voice piped up from the other side of the attic.

“Okay, who the _fuck_ is making all that racket,” An arm, clad in a striped sleeve, appeared over the side of Adam and Barbara’s bed, “And where am I?”

A head followed the arm, and a man who looked strikingly familiar, but not, blearily squinted around the room. He looked a lot like one of Beetlejuice’s clones. He was lankier, his hair somehow even wilder, and the bags under his eyes more pronounced.

“He one of yours?” Adam asked.

He already knew the answer though. Beetlejuice’s clones didn’t usually speak much, and a glance at Beetlejuice’s face confirmed to him that the demon was just as confused as everyone else in the room.

The Not-Beetlejuice pulled himself to his feet, and waved a finger between the group, “You guys seem familiar.”

Suddenly, he was beside Barbara, pulling her by the waist so their faces were almost touching.

“Very familiar,” The Not-Beetlejuice said, leering at her.

Bizarrely, being creepy to Barbara seemed to spur Beetlejuice into action, and he used his powers to pull her off of him and into his own arms. Barbara immediately wiggled out of his grasp.

“She’s mine,” Beetlejuice said, ignoring Barbara’s _No I’m not_ , “Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here, completely ripping off my whole aesthetic?”

“Hah, ‘ripping off’?” Not-Beetlejuice appeared beside Beetlejuice, and pulled at the tattered rips on his suit’s sleeve, “You’re the rip off here pal, where did you find this suit? A dumpster?”

“Yeah, so?” Beetlejuice said, his voice going up an octave.

Adam could see the roots of Beetlejuice’s hair starting to turn red, which could only mean a bad thing. He had to admit though, Not-Beetlejuice had a point. His suit was significantly cleaner, and fresher, even if the rest of him was… Not.

Lydia must have sensed danger too, because she got in between them. Adam was now thoroughly convinced that gothy teenagers could not feel fear.

“Both of you are very pretty,” She said, democratically, “Now, mind telling us who you are?”

“Right, sure,” Not-Beetlejuice started rifling through his pockets.

He pulled out all manner of things, including an assortment of live insects, a severed hand, and a rattlesnake. A lot of stuff he threw on the floor, but some of it he handed to Beetlejuice, who immediately ate it in what Adam assumed was some kind of bizarre power play.

Eventually, Not-Beetlejuice seemed to find what he was looking for, and handed a small business card to Lydia. Everyone gathered around to read it.

_‘Betelgeuse the Bio-exorcist! Call: Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse.’_

Multiple people spoke at once.

“There’s _two_ of them now?” Said Adam.

“Okay, I’m out,” Said Barbara, and immediately headed for the door.

“The hell kind of name is Bettlegoose?” Beetlejuice asked. Lydia patted his arm.

Betelgeuse was too busy leering at Barbara’s retreating ass, his hands in his pockets, to hear the questions directed at him. Lydia sighed, she had already spent months training the first Beetlejuice not to do that, and she was all out of doggy treats.

“Okay, listen. This is going to get confusing, fast. Don’t you have a first name or something we could call you by?” Lydia asked, and she pointed a thumb at Beetlejuice, “Like, he’s called Lawrence and-“

“ _Lawrence_? Your real name is _Lawrence_?” Betelgeuse started howling with laughter, almost doubling over, “Did your mom hate you?”

Beetlejuice clenched his fists, and his hair turned to red, faster than Adam had ever seen it change. Adam immediately grabbed Lydia by the arm and pulled her away. She didn’t resist, if there was going to be some kind of demon showdown happening in the attic, it wasn’t worth becoming collateral damage. Beetlejuice took a step closer to Betelgeuse, and poked him hard enough in the chest to push him back a step.

“You got a problem with my name?” Beetlejuice asked, getting louder with every word.

“No, it’s just if I had a name like _Lawrence,”_ Betelgeuse spat the word, “I’d try to copy someone much sexier than me, too.”

“Co… _COPY_? _You_?” Beetlejuice was practically screaming now, " _FUCK you."_

There was an extremely tense beat of silence.

Adam wasn’t sure who made the first move. Maybe it was Beetlejuice grabbing hold of a tie and pulling his taller doppelgänger down, or maybe Betelgeuse yanked back Beetlejuice’s head by his hair. But one minute they looked like they were about to burn the house to the ground, and the next they were furiously crashing their lips together. The sight was, honestly, disgusting. There was way too much grunting, and far too much tongue, particularly from Beetlejuice’s end.

Adam immediately started fleeing towards the door, and Lydia was close behind him. He closed the door behind them, the image of the two Beetlejuice’s scrambling for purchase on each other forever burned into his mind. He made a mental note to burn their bed later, or maybe just the whole damn attic.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long time since anyone had kissed Beetlejuice. Kissed him back, anyway. And he felt like his whole body was going into overdrive. Luckily, the _imposter,_ seemed just as enthusiastic for it as he did. He thrust a thigh in between Betelgeuse’s legs as he pushed up against him, looking for friction and felt giddy when his double grunted in response and parted his lips, allowing him access to the warm wetness of his mouth.

But suddenly the hand in his hair _yanked,_ and Beetlejuice growled as he was regretfully pulled away. Betelgeuse brought up a hand, and ran a finger over Beetlejuice’s fangs.

“Are these gonna be a problem?” Betelgeuse asked.

“You don’t think I know what I’m doing?” He spat in response.

Betelgeuse just smiled. Suddenly, an unseen force hit Beetlejuice in the back of the legs, and he found himself down on his knees. He wanted to get angry, he wasn’t the only one who could do tricks, but Betelgeuse was starting to undo his belt, and the thought of having a cock in his mouth gave Beetlejuice pause. He let out a whine in anticipation, before he could stop himself. 

Betelgeuse pulled out his cock, still fairly soft while Beetlejuice was already, embarrassingly, hard. He felt a hand in his hair, urging him forward and he parted his lips to allow Betelgeuse’s cock in his mouth, carefully avoiding any contact with his teeth. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, enjoying the feeling of it filling his mouth as it hardened and the appreciative noises coming from above him.

Betelgeuse then tightened his grip in his hair, and held his head still, as he started lazily thrusting into his mouth. His cock was beginning to hit the muscles in the back of Beetlejuice’s throat. Beetlejuice swallowed around it, his throat contracting, which earned a groan from above him.

Beetlejuice moved a hand to his own cock, which was straining for attention. But he only got as far as unbuttoning his pants before Betelgeuse clicked his fingers, and two sets of chains grew out of the attic floor and wrapped around his wrists, stopping him from touching himself.

“None of that,” Betelgeuse said, nonchalantly. 

As if to punish him further, Betelgeuse bucked into his mouth, so a portion of his shaft was down his throat, making Beetlejuice’s eyes water. He looked up, but Betelgeuse wasn’t even looking at him, instead looking vacantly around the room like he was at a boring art exhibition and not getting a mind-blowing blowjob from an actual demon.

The lazy thrusts started up again, but Beetlejuice was getting irritated by the lack of attention he was receiving. He just wanted him to _look at him._ He growled around the cock in his mouth, trying to get his attention. Betelgeuse’s rhythm stuttered, and he made an enthusiastic grunt, but it still didn’t get the desired result. He _still wasn’t looking at him._ Beetlejuice’s cock was desperate for friction, and he hated being ignored.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, and the chains melted off him. He then forced Betelgeuse’s fingers out of his hair, and quickly pulled off his cock, ignoring the angry shout in response.

“Hey, I wasn’t _finished,”_ Betelgeuse snarled.

“I don’t care,” Beetlejuice said, standing up.

Before any smart remarks could be made, Beetlejuice grabbed his double by the wrist and forced it down his pants, sighing in relief when Betelgeuse didn’t resist and wrapped his hand around his cock. He pushed their bodies together again, revelling in the contact, and moved in to kiss Betelgeuse again.

“So _needy_ ,” Betelgeuse said into his mouth.

It’s true, but he shouldn’t say it.

Beetlejuice slipped his hands onto the back of Betelgeuse’s head to hold him in place while he forced his tongue into the other’s mouth. The stroking rhythm on his cock was too slow. Still that casual, lazy pace that he was beginning to really hate. Beetlejuice bucked his hips a little, wanting more. That just resulted in Betelgeuse snickering and letting go of his cock altogether, moving his hand around his hips to squeeze at his ass. Beetlejuice whined at the lack of contact, again, and moved his head forward to bury his face in the crook of his partner's neck.

“ _Please_ ,” He moaned, and it came out more desperate than he wanted it to.

Betelgeuse hummed, the noise deep in his throat, “That’s a little more like it.”

Beetlejuice could practically hear the smirk on his lips just from his voice and he groaned quietly in response. He began to lean away from him, but then Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and Beetlejuice’s clothes disappeared. He shivered, feeling exposed in the cold air of the attic. Betelgeuse made no move to remove his own clothes, though, and that felt unfair.

“What about you?” He asked.

“We’ll get to that,” Betelgeuse hummed.

Betelgeuse, with his hands still firmly on his ass, pulled him flush against his body and started biting small hard circles into his shoulder and collarbone. He moaned at the sensation, but it still wasn’t what he needed, and the heat between his legs was becoming unbearable. He moved his hips in another attempt to get some friction where it counted, but just as quickly as he had started, Betelgeuse pulled back and stopped. Beetlejuice huffed a frustrated breath and leaned away from him, staring back indignantly.

“Well, go ahead,” Is all Betelgeuse said, an easy smirk playing at his lips.

Beetlejuice furrowed his brow and frowned, “...What? I keep trying to get this started and you’re not-”

“You want something, don’t you? Ask for it,” He replied in a dark tone, looking at him expectantly.

Beetlejuice grumbled to himself, feeling hot shame rising up his neck. Betelgeuse knew he was desperate for this, and was playing with him. But still, it wasn’t as if he was above begging.

While he was busy mulling it over, Betelgeuse took the opportunity to pull a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, waiting patiently for Beetlejuice to make the next move. There was no way Beetlejuice was going to win this battle. Begging, it seemed, was the only way he was going to get anything out of him.

“I want you... To touch me,” He forced out, quelling the desperate tone in his voice enough to sound more frustrated than anything else.

Betelgeuse quirks a brow at him, “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

He pulled the hand on Beetlejuice’s hip away to lazily stroke himself instead, eyeing him up and down, making him acutely aware that he was completely exposed while Betelgeuse was almost entirely still clothed. Beetlejuice hated not being in control.

Betelgeuse took another pull of the cigarette, blowing the smoke right at the other’s face. That was the final straw. Cigarette smoke reminded Beetlejuice of his mother, and that was not something he wanted when he was trying to get off.

Beetlejuice stepped in closer and snuffed the end of the cigarette between two fingers.

“Fuck you,” He said, trying to be intimidating even though he was a good few inches shorter.

Betelgeuse, to his dismay, just laughed, “You’re the one that wants to, babe.”

Beetlejuice didn’t say anything in return, just scowled up at him. It was true, of course, and the fact that he was still hard was proof of that. But admitting it and giving Betelgeuse the satisfaction, especially when he was the only one naked here, felt humiliating. Part of him wanted to give up and take care of it himself. His hand reached for his own cock, but Betelgeuse reacted fast, and grabbed his wrist before he got anywhere close to touching himself.

“I said _no_ ,” Betelgeuse growled at him, anger flaring up in his eyes, “It’s not hard, just ask _nicely_ , and I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Beetlejuice twisted his wrist free and looked up at him defiantly for a second, but his resolve quickly crumbled.

“I want you to touch me, I want you to jerk me off,” He got out, sounding as desperate as ever, “And I want… I want you to look at me while you do it.”

“Why?” Betelgeuse said, licking his lips.

The knife of humiliation twisted in his gut again, and he could barely maintain eye contact.

“Uh, I…” He hesitated.

Betelgeuse grabbed him by the chin, “No. Look at me when you say it.”

Beetlejuice blinked and looked back up at him, swallowing thickly.

His voice was a whimper when he spoke, “ _I need it_. It’s been so long and _I need it_.”

Betelgeuse’s lips tugged up into a dark grin, “Perfect.”

With barely any pause they collided again in a rough messy kiss, their hands scrabbling all over each other as Beetlejuice, excited at the reinvigorated contact, immediately wormed his tongue into the other’s mouth. He felt Betelgeuse flick his hand and there was a loud scraping on the floor as the Maitland’s bed was pulled over to them, stopping just short of hitting his legs. Beetlejuice couldn’t help but grin at the thought of ruining it.

Betelgeuse pushed him backwards and he landed on the mattress ungracefully. He hiked himself up onto his elbows to look up at Betelgeuse, who was eyeing him with one knee up on the foot of the bed and Beetlejuice laying between his legs. He looked him up and down, becoming annoyed at just how clothed his double still was. Luckily, Betelgeuse wasn’t the only one with tricks up his sleeve.

With a flash of light and a puff of smoke as a warning, Beetlejuice teleported himself off the bed and behind Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse let out a noise of surprise, and whipped around to face him only to be lowered onto the foot of the bed himself. Beetlejuice guided him down into a sitting position without having to push him, then moved forward to straddle his lap.

Betelgeuse reached around for a hard grab of his ass immediately, “What, ya’ wanting to ride me?”

“Maybe, but I want this off first,” Beetlejuice said, his fingers tangled in the knotted fabric of his grimy necktie to loosen it.

Beetlejuice was immediately dragged forward enough for his cock to be trapped between his own stomach and his double’s. He hissed at the sensation and resisted the immediate want to grind forward, instead staying focused on the task in front of him. The tie came off, and he threw it to his right and began on the buttons.

“And you’re doing it by hand? Are you trying to treat me right?” Betelgeuse asked, sounding genuinely curious and more than a little amused.

Beetlejuice didn’t answer, feeling slightly embarrassed that he wanted to do things the way the living did. Betelgeuse didn’t protest, however, he just leaned forward to bite at the skin of Beetlejuice’s neck and shoulders, hard enough to leave marks. His hands roamed aimlessly too, occasionally stopping to scratch at his back. Beetlejuice couldn’t help the keening noises that came out of his mouth with every bite and scratch, his task becoming increasingly harder to focus on, and that just seemed to encourage his double more.

Beetlejuice had gotten through most of the buttons when his double popped his mouth off his bite ridden neck with a loud wet sound and reached down and grabbed a firm hold of Beetlejuice’s aching cock. His thumb rubbed at the head, swirling at the precum that was already leaking from it. The sensation was too much, and Beetlejuice felt himself lose control of his powers as he willed the clothes _off,_ and they were immediately ripped away.

“I better not find a tear in that suit, or there will be _hell_ to pay,” Betelgeuse said, but he still sounded more amused at how easily he had gotten that reaction out of Beetlejuice, than angry.

Betelgeuse rubbed a hand down his shaft slowly before coming back up to drag his thumb across the head again and Beetlejuice couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him, having to brace his hands on the other’s shoulders to keep from curling forward too much at the sensation. He gave another stroke and Beetlejuice groaned loudly, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips forward into Betelgeuse’s hand.

“You’re making so much _noise_ ,” Betelgeuse grunted, moving his free hand up to Beetlejuice’s lips, “Do I have to gag you?”

Beetlejuice whimpered at the thought, and parted his lips and to take two fingers into his mouth. He coated them with saliva with his tongue, and he was rewarded with more quick strokes. He shamelessly rocked his hips, desperate for more of the pleasure building between his thighs. Betelgeuse obliged, speeding up to match the pace he was setting.

He looked down to see Betelgeuse lick his lips, staring at him like nobody had looked at him for so long.

“You look so good like this, babe,” Betelgeuse said.

It was enough to push him over the edge, and Beetlejuice came with a cry, spilling all over his partner's chest. Betelgeuse stroked him through the orgasm, smirking at how easily he had made him fall apart like this. Beetlejuice closed his eyes, feeling more than a little self-aware as he felt the fingers retract from his mouth.

Betelgeuse didn’t give him much time to collect himself though, and he was quickly shoved off him and onto the mattress. He fell on his side, and Betelgeuse pushed him onto his stomach, his face in the pillows. He felt Betelgeuse push his legs apart and seat himself between them.

“Okay,” said a dark voice behind him, “Now I get what _I_ want.”

Beetlejuice felt his hips being tugged at, and allowed himself to be moved into place, bending his knees so his ass was in the air. He went to push himself up on his elbows, too, but a hand gripped his hair and pushed his face back into the pillows. When he didn’t resist, the hand retreated up his back and onto his ass, gripping hard onto his right cheek. 

Two fingers were roughly shoved into him, hard enough to hurt, and Beetlejuice bit down hard on a pillow to stop himself from yelling. He turned his head to see Betelgeuse grinning maniacally as he moved his fingers in and out of him. They were slick with something he couldn’t see, and he closed his eyes to focus on the sensation of being stretched out, while Betelgeuse’s free hand was firmly squeezing his ass. 

The fingers retreated, and Beetlejuice opened his eyes in time to see Betelgeuse positioning himself behind him, with his hard cock in his hand. That was all the warning he got before Betelgeuse pushed himself into him with a grunt. Beetlejuice snarled around the pillow in his mouth, his claws digging so hard into the mattress that he heard the coversheet start to rip. Betelgeuse didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside him. 

Betelgeuse paused like this, balls deep inside him, and Beetlejuice tried to get used to the new feeling of fullness. He shot Betelgeuse a dirty look and spat out the pillow.

“You could’ve given me a warning,” He snarled.

Betelgeuse just smirked, “You’re making too much noise again.”

To emphasise his point, Betelgeuse pulled out, barely, before shoving roughly back into him. Predictably, Beetlejuice growled at the sensation. Betelgeuse flicked out a hand, and a metal gag appeared over his mouth, cutting into his skin but working to stifle the stream of noises coming from his throat.

Beetlejuice watched, and felt, as his double pulled apart his asscheeks to admire how his cock looked buried inside him. The sight made Beetlejuice’s own cock twitch with renewed interest.

Then Betelgeuse began to move, slowly at first, lazy but deep thrusts that sent waves of pleasure up Beetlejuice’s body. He slowly moved a hand up to touch his own cock, somewhat surprised when Betelgeuse made no move to stop him. His double seemed more preoccupied with his own needs to care whether he touched himself this time. Taking the lack of punishment as permission, Beetlejuice began to stroke himself back to hardness, in rhythm with the thrusts behind him.

Despite the gag, Beetlejuice couldn’t help the stream of whimpers from deep in his throat from bubbling up and escaping out of him. He heard Betelgeuse grunt behind him, and leaned over his body, pressing his chest into Beetlejuice’s back and forcing him down against the bed, trapping his cock between his stomach and the bedsheets.

“You keep making all those pretty noises, and it’s making me so _angry,_ ” He heard Betelgeuse whisper in his ear.

Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair, which twisted and pushed Beetlejuice’s face deep into the pillows. Another wrapped around his throat, tightening so much that if Beetlejuice had need to breathe, it would’ve completely cut off his air supply.

Betelgeuse’s pace sped up, the angle just _right_ to spark every nerve in Beetlejuice’s body with every roll of his hips. He could barely properly touch himself, most of the friction coming from Betelgeuse forcing his entire body to grind against the bed, but the feeling Betelgeuse’s cock repeated filling him and stretching him out was enough for that white heat of pleasure to build up. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperate for _more_ as Betelgeuse relentlessly fucked him into the mattress.

The entire bed rocked with them, scraping in time with each of Betelgeuse’s thrusts. Beetlejuice hoped the Maitlands could hear. He imagined them watching him, their faces horrified as he ruined their bed. The thought made his back arch, his free hand digging into the sheets again. Betelgeuse groaned, shifting his weight to allow Beetlejuice proper access to his own cock. He stroked it, desperately.

“You going to cum for me again?” Betelgeuse asked, his voice a low rumble.

He was, he could barely hold back as his orgasm ripped through him, and he spilled all over the sheets below him.

Betelgeuse waited for him to finish, then forced his hips back down with a deep thrust. Beetlejuice knew he was close, he was starting to groan with every roll of his hips, his rhythm becoming erratic. Finally, he stuttered, the fingers in Beetlejuice’s hair and on his throat tightening, as his double pressed deep inside him.

Then, the gag melted off his mouth, an embarrassing amount of drool spilling out of his mouth as it did, and the hands retreated as Betelgeuse lifted off him. Beetlejuice felt his partner move next to him, and he turned his head to see Betelgeuse sitting with his back against the headboard, summoning a cigarette into his hand.

Beetlejuice pushed himself up, lighting the tip of his finger on fire and moving it to light the cigarette. Betelgeuse gave him a strange look, but muttered a _Thanks,_ and allowed him to light it. Beetlejuice joined him against the headboard, not sure whether he was supposed to fill the silence or not. He was watching Betelgeuse, who had gone back to mostly ignoring him as he worked his way through the cigarette.

After a beat, Betelgeuse noticed him staring, “If you’re looking for me to cuddle you, or something, I don’t do that.”

Beetlejuice blinked and looked away, embarrassed. He tried to mimic that same indifferent look that Betelgeuse had, but he must have failed, because his double snorted and moved to stand up. Betelgeuse clicked his fingers, and the suit that had been carelessly thrown to the floor appeared back on his body, albeit slightly more rumpled than before. Beetlejuice watched as he dug through the pockets for a piece of chalk, and began drawing a door. He knocked once, twice.

“Wait! You still have my clothes,” Beetlejuice called out, before he could knock a third time.

Betelgeuse laughed, not even turning around to acknowledge him, “Get yourself a new suit, babe, you looked pretty terrible in that one.”

Beetlejuice spluttered, wanting to argue, wanting to _demand_ that he returned his precious suit back to him. But he barely had time to react before Betelgeuse knocked a third time, and disappeared into the green light of the Netherworld.

Beetlejuice let out a frustrated sigh, and spun himself around to lie down backwards on the bed, his feet on the Maitland’s pillows. He reached out his right arm to feel for the wet patch he had made in the bedsheets, now uncomfortably cold.

That was how Adam found him, spread-eagled naked on the bed, which had been pulled several feet from its original position against the far wall.

The family had waited downstairs, with the TV on full volume, until they could be sure the noises coming from the attic had stopped. Then they waited an extra hour, just to be sure. It was decided that Adam had to be the one to go check, because it was _his room_ and he was a _man_ and despite the fact that Lydia was the only person capable of reigning in Beetlejuice, they couldn’t exactly send _her_ into… Whatever was happening upstairs.

Adam had hoped that he would find the attic empty, but he did feel some relief at the fact that there only seemed to be a regular amount of Beetlejuices present, and it was the more familiar one. Relief that was pretty short lived when he saw that Beetlejuice was naked, and his bed looked like it had been torn up by a bear, and the _smell hit him._

Beetlejuice barely moved to acknowledge Adam’s presence when he entered, however, and his hair had turned violet. His eyes looked shiny in the dim attic light.

“Are you crying?” Adam asked.

“No,” Said Beetlejuice, too quickly, and he swiped at his eyes, “It’s just dusty up here.”

An awkward silence descended over them, and Adam had half a mind to just leave, and let Beetlejuice sort himself out. But then the demon shifted, sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed. He was focusing on the floor, his eyebrows knitted together, and sniffed. He was clearly upset about something, and often leaving Beetlejuice upset and alone was a bad move. He couldn’t exactly do anything while the demon had his dick fully out on display, though.

“Are you going to put some clothes on?” Adam asked.

“I can’t, he sent them somewhere, and I can’t get them back,” Beetlejuice said, sadly, his big puppy eyes moving to stare at Adam.

Adam sighed, unsure why the fates decided he had to be the one to comfort a sad, naked, unstable demon today. But he moved towards Beetlejuice, and the demon followed him with his eyes. Unwilling to touch him like this, Adam picked up the duvet, cringing a little, and wrapped it around the demon’s shoulders. Beetlejuice shivered, and then leaned into him, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

They sat like that for several minutes, Adam kind of wishing for some higher power to grant him a second death, and Beetlejuice trying to pretend this was a casual hang and not him desperate for any kind of comfort while he not-so-subtly wiped at his eyes every so often.

The sound of Lydia’s voice coming up the stairs spurred them both into moving. Beetlejuice let out a panicked yell, and wrapped the duvet around himself tighter. He did a surprisingly agile backwards roll off the bed and ran to the chalk doorway that had been left behind on the wall.

“Gottagobye,” Beetlejuice choked out, and banged his fist on the wall three times.

He disappeared through the doorway just as Lydia got to the top of the stairs. She took one look at the state of the room, and Adam watched as her face contorted into one of disgust, turned around and left again. He didn’t blame her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this monster


End file.
